<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams and reality by Junovo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938377">Dreams and reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junovo/pseuds/Junovo'>Junovo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junovo/pseuds/Junovo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>summary：杰森生病了，他被困在了梦境里，蝙蝠侠进入了杰森的梦境，却发现了梦里有一个“蝙蝠侠”，一个邪恶冷酷的自己。后来蝙蝠侠用行动告诉杰森，梦里的“蝙蝠侠”是假的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams and reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fari0_0/gifts">Fari0_0</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>送给Fari的生贺，数月之后的存档。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>
　　*预警:<br/>
　　pwp，dirty talk，口交，骑乘，后入，镜子paly<br/>
　　<br/>
　　红头罩最近很不对劲。<br/>
　　他的枪法百发百中，但最近却总是射偏，动作有时突然变得迟缓，虽然仅是几秒，但这对于哥谭义警或者说罪犯?都是致命的威胁。<br/>
　　蝙蝠家族唯一一个能和红头罩说得上几句话的红罗宾现在也不能直接联系到他。<br/>
　　是红头罩受了伤？还是中了魔法？<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠不得而知，在一个夜晚，他跟踪着和黑帮火并完的红头罩来到了一条暗巷，这更不对劲了——杰森竟然没有发现他。<br/>
　　他停留在了一个隐蔽的角落里，摇摇晃晃地坐在了地上。<br/>
　　“杰森——”蝙蝠侠上前搭上他的肩膀，但杰森软绵绵往地下倒了，蝙蝠侠迅速地搂住杰森。<br/>
　　他小心翼翼地将杰森的头罩摘下——这里面竟然还装了炸药。他来不及谴责杰森不在意自己的安危，却被杰森的脸色吓了一跳。<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠将杰森放在了杰森他自己的安全屋里，他清楚杰森不愿意回到庄园，在一定前提下，他尊重杰森的任何选择。<br/>
　　可杰森很不好，他的面色苍白，双颊却有不正常的红晕，而且很烫，他在流泪，他在说胡话。<br/>
　　或许是杰森发烧了，或许是魔法攻击的副作用，或许是杰森的PTSD发作了。<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠抱着杰森坐在了安全屋的床上，他紧紧搂住杰森。<br/>
　　他已经很久没有拥抱过他的孩子了，自从杰森复活后，他们之间有太多不可调和的矛盾……沉默，争吵，打斗这才是他们的相处方式。<br/>
　　“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”<br/>
　　“我在这儿。”<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠沉默着，但最后还是对无意识的杰森做出了回答，他们如今的距离就好像回到了以前，那时候杰森还是一个孩子，得到罗宾制服会兴奋大叫的孩子，突然窜出来想要吓他一跳。<br/>
　　他这么想着，将杰森固定在怀抱里，替杰森脱了夹克外套。<br/>
　　这一切是那么静谧和谐，脱下红头罩和多米诺面具的杰森，他的面色不太好看，但没有蝙蝠侠往日见到的愤怒。<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠环抱着他的已经长大的孩子，他已经快和他一样高了。蝙蝠侠取下面罩，用额头去触碰杰森的前额，却意外进入了另一个世界。<br/>
　　后来蝙蝠侠知道了，那是杰森的梦境。<br/>
　　“——杰森，你怎么了？”蝙蝠侠看到步履匆匆的杰森，他皱眉发问。<br/>
　　意外的是，杰森仿佛没有听到似的继续往前走了，蝙蝠侠不得不追上去。<br/>
　　更加意外的是，他看到了他自己。<br/>
　　——一个同样取下了面罩的“蝙蝠侠”。<br/>
　　他看到杰森跟在“蝙蝠侠”的身边，对他说些什么，但杰森背对着他，他并不清楚到底说了什么。<br/>
　　但他大概能看到“蝙蝠侠”的动作和表情。<br/>
　　他挥开杰森，像是对烦人的苍蝇和蚊子那样挥开。<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠看到这一幕微微皱眉，他再向前走了几步，这下他能清楚听到和看见了。<br/>
　　他看到“蝙蝠侠”厌恶地白了一眼杰森，那表情仿佛是看到什么脏东西似的，很快移向别处。<br/>
　　“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，求你。”杰森扯着他的披风恳求他，“求你看着我，求你爱我。求你，我……”杰森说不下去了，他看到了“蝙蝠侠”厌恶的眼神，他哽咽着，但他的手依旧牢牢拽着“蝙蝠侠”的披风不肯放手。<br/>
　　布鲁斯，我不能没有你。<br/>
　　求你爱我。<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠痛苦地看着眼前的一幕，他的心在滴血，他想告诉杰森，我当然爱你，杰森，我爱你。<br/>
　　“杰森·陶德，你可真是贪得无厌。”“蝙蝠侠”轻蔑的眼神刺痛了杰森。<br/>
　　但这确实是事实。<br/>
　　杰森·陶德，从小就是一个贪婪的人。<br/>
　　他总是渴求着不属于他的东西，渴求父母的爱，渴求温暖的家庭，渴求布鲁斯的爱与信任——但现实会教训这个不知天高地厚的犯罪巷出身的男孩。<br/>
　　他一无所有，不配拥有这些珍贵的感情。<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠没有义务爱他的助手。<br/>
　　布鲁斯·韦恩更没有义务爱他的第二个养子，他已经给了杰森富足的生活，难道这还不够吗？<br/>
　　他既不如迪克陪伴蝙蝠侠的时间长，也没有提姆那么贴心，更没有达米安和布鲁斯那样的血缘关系，他要拿什么换去蝙蝠侠的爱？<br/>
　　“布鲁斯，求你爱我，你要我做什么都可以。求你了……”杰森留下了泪水。<br/>
　　这让“蝙蝠侠”心烦意乱，他憎恨这种软弱的情感，也烦透了杰森的纠缠。<br/>
　　他低头盯着杰森的脸，以及凝视着紧身衣包裹下的肌肉，露出玩味的笑容。<br/>
　　“脱了你的衣服。”<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠愕然地看着这个恶劣的自己，不，怎么会?！<br/>
　　他当然清楚这位“蝙蝠侠”的话语以及脸上的笑容代表什么——性欲。<br/>
　　不，杰森绝不会——可杰森的动作打断了蝙蝠侠的思考。<br/>
　　杰森站了起来，松开了手中的披风，他低着头，蝙蝠侠看不清他的表情。<br/>
　　“蝙蝠侠”不那么急躁了，他走了几步坐在椅子上，他朝杰森招了招手。<br/>
　　杰森朝“蝙蝠侠”走过去，并且逐步脱下他的衣服。<br/>
　　首先掉在地上的是他的皮夹克，露出了带着火红蝙蝠标志的紧身衣，那衣服包裹的肌肉充分着展示这义警的力量。<br/>
　　接着紧身衣被掀开，露出饱满的胸肌和紧绷的腹部肌肉，上面布着一些细微的伤疤。<br/>
　　接下来是杰森的枪带，强大危险性的武器被丢在一边，手枪被扔在地板上的声音是那么响亮，这让气氛变得更加静谧了。<br/>
　　杰森弯下腰褪去他的长裤，腿部肌肉线条流畅，长而有力。曾经用来绞杀敌人脖颈的武器现在变成了一件漂亮的观赏品——“蝙蝠侠”饶有兴味地打量。<br/>
　　最后一件，是杰森的内裤，杰森抬头看向“蝙蝠侠”，但“蝙蝠侠”并没有提出停止，反而很有兴趣地观看。<br/>
　　这下杰森已经脱光了他的衣服，将自己彻底赤裸的暴露在他的导师面前，这具完美的身躯在“蝙蝠侠”的打量下轻微瑟缩了一下，甚至下体在“蝙蝠侠”的注视下微微勃起。<br/>
　　“淫荡的小鸟，过来。”<br/>
　　“蝙蝠侠”用嘲弄的眼神看着杰森，用辛辣的话语讽刺杰森，但杰森不为所动，他愿意做任何事情来换取蝙蝠侠的爱——在这个梦里，他愿意如此。<br/>
　　反正在现实里也不能得到了，为什么不能在梦中放纵一下呢。<br/>
　　杰森走上前直接跪在了“蝙蝠侠”的脚边，替他解开了蝙蝠战甲。<br/>
　　“尝尝，嗯？”“蝙蝠侠”大刀金马地坐在椅子上，身体微微后仰。<br/>
　　杰森顺从地膝行，将脸靠在了“蝙蝠侠”的胯间，他将脸仰起看向“蝙蝠侠”。<br/>
　　青年带着他期盼的眼神趴在男人双腿间磨蹭的样子让“蝙蝠侠”升起了一点愉悦。<br/>
　　“想让daddy爱你吗？”他摸了摸杰森的头发，“让daddy开心起来。”<br/>
　　杰森用脸颊轻轻磨蹭着“蝙蝠侠”的胯部，他用他灵巧的舌头舔舐着，寂静的环境中只余淫靡的水声，空气中也开始弥漫着情欲的气息。<br/>
　　他张开嘴含下“蝙蝠侠”粗大的阴茎，太大了，杰森只能先吮吸龟头，接着伸出舌尖从顶端一点点舔到根部，来回几次，它变得更加吓人了。<br/>
　　“蝙蝠侠”舒服地眯起眼，他揉了揉杰森的头，自认为给了杰森他想要的奖赏。杰森确实也被激励了，他埋在男人胯间，思索着从别的地方看过来的一些性爱技巧，伸出舌头像小狗一样一遍又一遍地舔舐着“蝙蝠侠”的阴茎。<br/>
　　被一个倔强强悍的青年口交，这个人还是他的孩子，他的追随者，他的信徒，他浑身赤裸的跪在自己导师的胯间，只为得到一点爱。<br/>
　　爱，多么令人恶心的字眼。<br/>
　　它让一个强者变得软弱，脆弱如水晶，一摔就破。<br/>
　　“蝙蝠侠”突然不悦了，他捏起杰森的下巴，拇指在他嘴边摩挲，“为什么要这样?告诉daddy。”<br/>
　　杰森吐出“蝙蝠侠”的勃起的阴茎，他回答，“我想要daddy爱我。”<br/>
　　爱，又是爱，烦死了。<br/>
　　“蝙蝠侠”讨厌杰森说“爱”，更厌恶杰森求自己给他“爱”，他难道是个还没断奶的小孩，得不到妈咪爹地的爱就嚎啕大哭?<br/>
　　他受够了这几天杰森对他的骚扰，这个烦人的男孩应该得到一点教训。<br/>
　　“蝙蝠侠”摸着杰森的后脑，将阴茎向他的嘴里塞进去。<br/>
　　过大的阴茎塞满了杰森的口腔，但杰森只是小心地收住牙齿，努力不让它们磕到“蝙蝠侠”的东西。<br/>
　　可冷酷而且心情不好的“蝙蝠侠”才不会领情，他按着杰森的后脑，一次比一次大力，杰森觉得那东西马上要塞进他的喉咙，或许已经塞进去了。<br/>
　　他伸出舌头抵御，舌尖抵住入侵唇舌的巨物，但这反抗却让“蝙蝠侠”的动作更加剧烈，窒息干呕的感觉向杰森侵袭。<br/>
　　在他快要晕过去的时候，“蝙蝠侠”终于放过了他。<br/>
　　但杰森却手足无措了。<br/>
　　他跪在地上，仰望他的导师——冷酷强大的黑暗骑士冷漠地盯着他。<br/>
　　——不，不，不要这样看他!<br/>
　　杰森很痛苦，黑暗骑士的冷漠是对他的酷刑。<br/>
　　他大胆站起来抱着“蝙蝠侠”，不着寸缕的杰森紧紧贴着他的导师，他跨坐在“蝙蝠侠”的身上，意欲亲吻“蝙蝠侠”。<br/>
　　可是“蝙蝠侠”侧头躲开了，他可对黏糊糊的吻没兴趣，眼前有更好玩的事物。<br/>
　　他伸手精准握着杰森的半勃的下体，还有什么比这个青涩热烈的青年好玩呢？<br/>
　　“蝙蝠侠”漫不经心地轻轻划过杰森的阴茎，在顶端用粗粝的指腹按压，这过大的刺激让杰森颤抖了一下。<br/>
　　“呵，淫荡的小知更鸟，这就是你想要的吗？”“蝙蝠侠”恶劣地玩弄这杰森的顶端，不时捏捏揉搓，还用指甲去拨弄。<br/>
　　“你的和你的婊子妈妈学到吗，以后做个小婊子，在床上让别人肏你？”<br/>
　　杰森搂住“蝙蝠侠”的脖子，大口喘着粗气，敏感的下体收到这样的折磨，他无处躲闪，也不愿躲闪。<br/>
　　“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，只有你……啊！”杰森射了黑暗骑士一手。<br/>
　　“蝙蝠侠”将手上的白浊抹向杰森的臀部，他毫不客气地伸出两根手指抠挖着杰森的后穴。<br/>
　　但这太干涩，也太紧致了。<br/>
　　“蝙蝠侠”草草扩张了几下就收手，接着他暗示性地指了指自己挺立的阳物，看到这样的“蝙蝠侠”杰森主动将后穴抵在“蝙蝠侠”勃起的巨物上。<br/>
　　杰森一上一下地挺身晃动腰身，想让“蝙蝠侠”的巨根进入，可是扩张的完全不够，况且“蝙蝠侠”的东西又是那么的大，过了好久都不能完全进去。<br/>
　　杰森下定决心，一下子坐下去，霎时间他的脸色发白，铺天的快感侵袭了他。<br/>
　　“蝙蝠侠”不在意杰森感觉如何，他只觉得自己被裹得很紧，杰森的肠肉紧紧绞住他。<br/>
　　杰森一下又一下地起伏让“蝙蝠侠”的确很爽，所以“蝙蝠侠”只准备给杰森小小的惩罚，他捏杰森晃动的乳尖，绕着圈揉捏。<br/>
　　被玩弄乳尖的杰森几乎立即瘫坐下来，一下子却被体内的阴茎贯穿，他有点失神。<br/>
　　“蝙蝠侠”却坏心眼地大力捏着乳头，小小的乳头被捏的青紫，杰森疼得吸气，他快以为乳头要掉了，生理泪水涌了出来。<br/>
　　但他却挺身向“蝙蝠侠”，好让“蝙蝠侠”更容易地玩弄他。<br/>
　　看到这样的景象没有人不会无动于衷，杰森如今既性感又可怜，他的蓝眼睛充盈着泪水，像沾满露珠的蓝宝石。<br/>
　　他所有的情欲被一个施虐者操控，但他却没有丝毫反抗，反而祈求施虐者给他更多。<br/>
　　杰森自愿献祭给他的神明。<br/>
　　纯洁懵懂的信徒怎么会知道他嘶哑的哭腔，不舒服的闷哼会让恶劣的神明加倍欺负他。<br/>
　　“你会爱我吗？”杰森的蓝眼睛发出亮光。<br/>
　　“蝙蝠侠”不屑于回答这个问题，他将杰森推在地下，他们的交接处发出啵的一声。<br/>
　　杰森趴在地上，被“蝙蝠侠”从背后雌兽一般大力肏干着。<br/>
　　久久没有听到回答，身体被填满，内心却越来越空旷的杰森无力地侧头。<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠和他的视线相接了，有那么一瞬间，蝙蝠侠认为杰森终于看到了他。<br/>
　　他也终于看清了杰森。<br/>
　　空洞的蓝眼睛流下了泪水。<br/>
　　梦境破碎了。<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠听到杰森的低语，<br/>
　　“我不再问了，我已经知道答案了。”<br/>
　　“……杰森!”<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠再也忍不了了，他不允许一个假货这么践踏杰森的爱，那是对蝙蝠侠的，这是对他的爱——而不是对这个幻影的。<br/>
　　那个假货没有资格回应杰森的爱，杰森渴求的是真正的蝙蝠侠的爱。那个可恶的假货，他竟然，竟然如此对待杰森。<br/>
　　那些爱，是我的!<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠出离愤怒了，自己已经离开了杰森的梦境，但杰森依然陷在他的梦里，陷在痛苦的梦里。<br/>
　　杰森依然在梦呓，他看起来是那么脆弱。<br/>
　　“我在这儿。杰森，我在这儿。”蝙蝠侠脱下了他的战甲，温柔的抱住害怕的杰森。<br/>
　　他该如何让杰森拜托噩梦，摆脱梦魇中的“蝙蝠侠”?——蝙蝠侠做了决定。<br/>
　　他将杰森放在床上，吻上了杰森的唇，手臂穿过腋下捧着杰森的后脑，他断断续续地吻着杰森，如雨点般细密，从眉心到鼻尖，从双颊到耳垂，最后他停在了杰森的唇畔。<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠细细品尝着杰森的唇舌，伪装花花公子的他当然知道这么让一个对性青涩稚嫩的青年快乐起来。<br/>
　　他轻轻舔弄对方的舌头，轻轻咬住杰森的舌尖，再用力吮吸。<br/>
　　“呃——”杰森发出了一声闷哼。<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠拿着枕头垫在杰森的背部，脱下了杰森的紧身衣。<br/>
　　这具身体比在梦境里看得更加清晰，他们离得那么近，蝙蝠侠呼吸的气息都能让杰森的肌肤战栗。<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠抚摸着杰森满是伤痕的胸膛，他在伤疤处落下细细密密的吻，在乳头处停了下来。<br/>
　　杰森的乳尖被蝙蝠侠含住，咬住，轻轻吸吮，他一边的乳头被咬大了，还微微泛着红色，另一边还是正常的茶色。杰森的呼吸变重，但他依旧没有醒来，他沉浸在他的梦境里。<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠不得不褪下杰森的裤子，他握着杰森的腰肢，将他固定住，嘴唇沿着胸膛一路亲吻，吮吸这杰森的小腹，顺着小腹往下一点点舔下去。<br/>
　　短短硬硬的胡茬扎在杰森的腿根，他的最隐私的部位被他的导师舔舐着。<br/>
　　杰森被他亲的浑身燥热，而且呼吸声变重了，他仿佛在一片泥沼里越陷越深，泥沼下面是岩浆，他感觉他的下半身热得发烫。<br/>
　　杰森迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，“布鲁斯，不，不要这样。”杰森醒来被眼前的一幕吓到了。<br/>
　　他的导师，他的神伏在他的腿间吞吐着他的阴茎，视觉上的冲击让他无法做出反应。<br/>
　　“B，不要，我——啊!”<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠看到杰森醒来也没有停止吸吮，反而更加认真舔弄，同时收回了放在杰森腰上的手，他就着杰森下体吐出来的前列腺液向杰森的后穴进军。<br/>
　　紧致的后穴紧紧包裹和蝙蝠侠的食指，但蝙蝠侠还是准确在艰难中找到了杰森的前列腺位置。<br/>
　　顶端被吸吮，后穴被揉按，杰森只觉得下半身又爽又麻，又酸又涩，仿佛失去了对身体的控制。<br/>
　　他挣不开蝙蝠侠，杰森将手放在蝙蝠侠的黑发上想要推开他，却被蝙蝠侠误以为要更多。<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠吞吐的更加卖力，灵巧又粗糙的舌尖向马眼钻去，同时食指按压的速度越来越快。<br/>
　　前后夹击的快感快要逼疯杰森，如今发生的让他爽得头皮发麻，他简直觉得自己快要死在床上了，死在蝙蝠侠的唇舌之下。<br/>
　　——杰森愿意这样死去。<br/>
　　在蝙蝠侠的舌尖再一次戳弄他的顶端的时候，杰森射了。<br/>
　　杰森几乎瘫倒在床上，幸好他抓住蝙蝠侠的脖子，还没有等他喘过气，他又察觉到后穴的异样。<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠吐出了杰森的精液，那些东西随着会阴流向杰森的后穴，这让蝙蝠侠的手指进得更加顺利了。<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠起身给了杰森一个缠绵的吻，长长的吻让杰森迷迷糊糊了，他恢复意识时，发现自己已经被蝙蝠侠翻了个面。<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠火热的巨物在杰森的臀沟摩擦，骇人的事物一点点进入杰森的体内，是那么坚定不容置喙。<br/>
　　粗大的阴茎擦过杰森的敏感点，射精后的他身体更加敏感了，他感受到蝙蝠侠压在他的身上，他们离得那么近，都能听到对方的怦怦的心跳声。<br/>
　　乳头被布鲁斯轻柔地玩弄揉捏，杰森不明白为什么他一个乳头怎么酥酥麻麻的，还肿了起来。<br/>
　　但他很没空想了，顺利整根进入的蝙蝠侠开始在他的领地驰骋。<br/>
　　杰森乖乖地趴在床上，任由蝙蝠侠的肏开他的后穴，占领他的身体，他的胸膛起起伏伏，时不时发出隐忍的闷哼。<br/>
　　“B……啊！”蝙蝠侠突然抱起的杰森，黑暗骑士的手臂把住杰森的大腿，将他们分得更开，杰森的双腿没有着力点掉在空中。<br/>
　　如小孩把尿的姿势让杰森觉得异常羞耻，他开始挣扎，却让蝙蝠侠进得更深，整根阴茎直直地插进，这快感让杰森爽得脚趾蜷缩。<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠还在行走，一步一步顶到更深的地方，可怜的杰森只能向后靠着蝙蝠侠才不会向前栽倒，这样的后果是蝙蝠侠的阴茎一直顶着杰森，不时擦刮杰森的敏感处。<br/>
　　他们停在了洗手台的镜子前面，蝙蝠侠的阳具被杰森紧紧吸住，几乎难以抽动，杰森太紧张了。<br/>
　　所以蝙蝠侠让杰森撑在台子上，自己则掰开一条腿向里研磨，蝙蝠侠一次又一次撞击着杰森的前列腺，杰森一声又一声尖叫着。<br/>
　　“杰森，睁开眼睛。”<br/>
　　爽得迷迷糊糊的杰森顺从地睁开眼睛，他看到了镜子里的自己。一个乳头比另一个大了一圈，身上深浅不一的红痕，翘起来滴着水的阴茎，一个沉浸在情欲的杰森。<br/>
　　还有蝙蝠侠——赤裸着身体在肏干他的蝙蝠侠。<br/>
　　杰森痴迷地看着镜子里的蝙蝠侠。<br/>
　　“你是谁？”蝙蝠侠在他耳边提问。<br/>
　　“杰森，杰森·陶德。”杰森看到了镜子里自己被人肏弄的痴态，看到蝙蝠侠眼神里对自己的渴望。<br/>
　　这让他感到羞耻，但更多的是兴奋。<br/>
　　“谁在肏你？！”蝙蝠侠接着问。<br/>
　　“啊……啊，是蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠！”杰森被肏地大叫，他的额发全被汗打湿了。<br/>
　　“杰森爱蝙蝠侠吗？”蝙蝠侠抬高杰森的腿，让杰森从镜子里看到两人结合的地方，那根尺寸惊人的阴茎进进出出，囊袋拍打在杰森的穴口发出响声。<br/>
　　“爱，爱！”杰森眼睛发红地看着镜子里的他们，他的阴茎止不住地淌出前列腺液，他止不住浑身发抖。<br/>
　　“蝙蝠侠爱杰森吗？”蝙蝠侠恨不得将囊袋也肏进进杰森柔软的后穴里，好让杰森明白蝙蝠侠的爱，他紧紧贴着杰森的臀肉耸动，向杰森的敏感点进攻。<br/>
　　“……”杰森没有回答，他急促地呼吸，被这狂风暴雨般的抽插抽出了灵魂，迷茫着望着镜子里的激情画面，他快失去意识了，完全没有反应过来蝙蝠侠的下一个问题。<br/>
　　蝙蝠侠看着迷茫的杰森，一手锢住杰森的腰，将他的身体往下压，将阴茎整根肏到最深的地方，把杰森干到眼泪都止不住地流了出，他用尽力量都用来贯穿杰森，让他清醒过来，回答自己的问题<br/>
　　“是，是，蝙蝠侠爱杰森——啊!”杰森爽得几乎失去了意思，他完全不知道自己在说什么，他什么也不知道，他只看到眼前白光闪过。<br/>
　　他又射了，阴茎没有一点抚慰，被蝙蝠侠干射。<br/>
　　伴随杰森的尖叫，得到满意答复的蝙蝠侠也在杰森的体内射了出来。<br/>
　　他吻住杰森的耳唇，在杰森的耳畔低语，<br/>
　　“没错，蝙蝠侠爱杰森·陶德。”<br/>
　　晕晕乎乎的杰森重复说着，“没错，蝙蝠侠爱杰森·陶德。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>